On the Rooftop
by Lightning515
Summary: Due to an incident that awoken his magic powers, Tsuna was transferred to a magic school. Secret Santa for Little D. Xylie


**Summary: Due to an incident that awoken his magic powers, Tsuna was transferred to a magic school. Secret Santa for Little D. Xylie**

 **Notes: Magic!AU. NamiHigh is the abbreviation used for the high school of non-magic users. High schoolers that use magic go to Namimori High School of Magic (NHSM).**

 **Beta'd by WaiiKitsune**

 **Gift fic for Little D. Xylie**

 **Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

There was a time when magic and the people that used it were feared; a time where people were afraid of the power that others could control to gain leverage in this cruel world. Nowadays magic was a more common sight; magic and non-magic users coexisting happily and comfortably.

The Namimori High School of Magic (better known as NHSM for short) was one of the most prestigious schools for studying magic and summoning. To get into the school, one had to pass several magic tests as well as summon a familiar of their own. There were very few exceptions, with Tsuna being one of the few that currently could not summon his familiar on command.

Prior to his transfer to NHSM, he was an average non-magic user attending NamiHigh, nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna" for his extremely low grades and clumsiness. Things took a sudden turn when he found a student named Chrome cornered by upperclassmen from NHSM one day after school. Perched on her shoulder was an owl with a purple aura and a broken wing, whom he later learned was her familiar Mukuro. The upperclassmen had their own familiars summoned and appeared to be looking to cause trouble.

Instead of ignoring them (as he normally would have) and heading home, Tsuna attempted to save Chrome and managed to accidentally summon a familiar, a pure white phoenix that managed to scare off the bullies.

And thus, Tsuna discovered his aptitude for magic.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he closed the door to his dorm room and slouched against the wall, exhausted by the day's events. It had been a long day, and it was only mid-afternoon. He had gotten his results back for his summoning exam and, mainly due to his failure to summon anything substantial, he had failed it. To save his grade, he would have to take remedial summoning lessons on the weekends. That, combined with the magic history and spell casting lessons he had to take to catch up to his classmates, had him constantly exhausted.

With a weary groan, the brunet pushed himself off the wall and walked into the living room, where his roommate Gokudera was studying for their mythical summons class. Upon him entering the room, Gokudera looked up and his face instantly lit up. "Tsuna-sama! How did it go?"

Sheepishly, Tsuna slipped off his backpack, reached inside and handed his exam results to his roommate. Gokudera took one look at the marks and looked back up at Tsuna incredulously. "T-Tsuna-sama… what happened? You couldn't summon your familiar?" Upon seeing Tsuna's expression, Gokudera immediately began waving his hands around. "I-I-I mean, it's ok Tsuna-sama! Everyone has trouble summoning their familiars at some point! Here, let me make some tea and we can go over the basics of how to summon one again!"

Meanwhile on the sofa, Uri, Gokudera's familiar, yawned before curling into a comfortable position for a nap.

* * *

Hibari sat on the rooftop to the dorms of NHSM, a small yellow bird resting in his palm. It was his familiar, Hibird, and it served as a way for him to see events occurring around the high school campus without him needing to be there physically. This helped him to become the leader of the Disciplinary Committee of NHSM, as he and his familiar would be able to catch any wrongdoing occurring on the school campus near instantly.

His secondary familiar, Roll, was clinging to his shoulder and enjoying the warm sun.

Hibird chirped once and spread its wings, ready to go back to its original mission of circling the campus and searching for trouble, only to be stopped by its master.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibird tilted its head at the name and folded its wings once more. "The summoning exams. Did he pass?" In response, Hibird gave one short chirp, followed by three longer ones before taking off into the skies, circling once above Hibari's head before flying off to the other side of the campus.

Hibari frowned. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, he was actually there during the incident with Chrome. Hibird had noticed the commotion and by the time Hibari had arrived, Tsuna had summoned his phoenix.

It was rumored that those that summoned a phoenix were destined for greatness; they were born leaders who would have great influence on the world they lived in.

Intrigued, Hibari had been keeping tabs on Tsuna, but he had failed to show the same magical power as he did that one time. There was little he could do but wait for the brunet to fully grasp his magical power once more.

* * *

It had been a few days since the summoning exam and despite grades being kept confidential, rumors were spreading that Tsuna had bribed the headmaster into allowing him to attend the school.

Tsuna wasn't sure who started the rumors (it certainly wasn't Gokudera) but the rumors were making it difficult for him to get to class on time when the other students were intentionally shoving him aside and breaking into his locker to destroy his school supplies.

Said rumors, unfortunately, was one of the reasons why he found himself on the rooftops.

"You trying to make a fool of us?! Everyone here knows you don't actually have magical powers, so why don't you just leave? Get out of here!" It was the same group of bullies from before, the ones that Tsuna stopped from hurting Chrome. They heard the rumors flying around and proceeded to corner Tsuna at the rooftop in order to get their revenge.

"I-I-I…!" Tsuna tried to take another step back but found his back against the fences bordering the rooftop.

"Can't defend yourself? Guess the rumors must have been true then. Well you have nowhere to hide now brat." With a flick of his wrist, the leader of the group summoned his familiar, a huge anaconda snake. The others summoned their respective familiars in response and Tsuna found himself surrounded with no means of escape.

Before the group could do anything, however, a high-pitched chirp rang from above. Everyone looked up and paled upon seeing the familiar yellow bird flying in circles above their heads. "Oh shi—"

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned around to find Hibari standing in the middle of the rooftop, tonfas already drawn. The leader snarled in anger before lashing out.

"You stay in your place! We ain't letting this brat making a fool of us again! And we ain't gonna let a snotty brat like you get in our way!" With a wave of his hand, the anaconda shot toward Hibari, jaws open and ready to bite. Hibari smacked the snake out of the way with a swing of his tonfa and sidestepped another familiar that was trying to attack in his blind spot.

Tsuna watched, entranced, as the fight progressed, Hibari easily taking out all of the familiars with ease. But with every dodge and sidestep, Hibari found himself moving closer and closer to the fence on the other side of the rooftop. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw the fallen anaconda twitch and his heart clenched in fear. "Hibari-san!"

Hibari turned toward the call of his name, only to find his legs swept out from under him by the same anaconda he had knocked out previously. He crashed into the fence behind him and the metal frame screeched from the impact. There was a loud snap and the rusted fence broke, sending Hibari flying over the rooftop, Hibird chirping loudly before diving after its master.

"No!" Tsuna lunged, reaching out with his right hand despite there being no way he could cross the rooftop in time. There was a blinding light that exploded from his outreached hand, a roar that seemed to shake the building, and a shape that darted across the rooftop and down where Hibari fell.

The group of bullies were frozen in place, still partially blinded by the light that shone from Tsuna's hand. Slowly, they turned toward the brunet they wanted to get revenge on.

Tsuna was sitting, his back leaning against the rooftop fence. A small orange lion cub stood in front of him, growling and eyes glowing red with anger. The group of bullies paled, as they turned to where Hibari had fell.

There, next to the gaping hole in the fence, stood Hibari. Behind him was a pure white phoenix, who flew over everyone's heads and landed next to the lion cub. It flared his wings and screeched in anger at the group as Hibari took a step forward, Roll bristling as it jumped off Hibari's shoulder and into his open palm and Hibird chirping from its perch in Hibari's hair.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Tsuna grinned widely and proudly as he walked into his apartment, exam paper in hand as he removed his shoes and locked the door behind him. Gokudera looked up from the paper he was writing and took off his glasses.

"Tsuna-sama! How did the retake go?" Tsuna simply plopped down in the seat next to him and handed his exam paper over. There was a brief flash of light and suddenly Tsuna's hair was being flattened by Natsu the lion cub, who purred happily. Gokudera beamed at the brunet, before reaching out to pet the lion cub.

"I knew you could do it Tsuna-sama! By the way, Hibird dropped by again."

"What for?" The brunet picked up Natsu and put him down on the sofa, petting its back affectionately. Gokudera passed Tsuna a small piece of paper, which he took and flipped over to find a short message scrawled on it.

 _Lunch. Rooftop. Today._

Tsuna smiled, before standing up and heading to the kitchen to make bentos for them to eat together on the rooftop.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not really sure if I actually fulfilled your prompt (and if I did, I think I did it really badly) but I hope you like it** **Little D. Xylie! Happy holidays everyone!**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **25 December 2016**


End file.
